Being Held Together
by lolagurll124
Summary: It all started with my brother and I getting sent on a mission with Seth and Sara. Sara was great and Seth was distant. This will be interesting.
1. Chapter 1

**Ya peeps I'm still goin on with my harry potter fic but I got bored *sheepishly looks to the ground***

**Disclaimer: I only own Rebecca and Ron**

Rebecca's p.o.v:

I was scared. Seth and Sara should have been here by now shouldn't they? I was sitting on my bed in the Hotel room that was acting as our meeting room. Where were they?!

_Bex they're here! _ Ron shouted in my mind. I sighed with relief that they were safe. I ran down the stairs having no patience for the elevator. I got into the lobby and ran all the way to Sara engulfing her in a hug.

"Sara! Seth!" I said pulling away and going to Seth. I put him at arms length and looked him in the eye. "What took you so long?! I was worried sick about you two!" I scolded. Seth just rolled his eyes and smiled. I turned to my brother and flipped my long blonde hair over my shoulder.

"We should go." My brother said with authority in his voice. Him and Seth would have trouble commanding this mission, not that we had been on any before. This was big though. Our parents were depending on us.

"Yes we should." Said Sara. Her aura was anxious and determined. We had only met a week before the mission but I felt like she was my best friend. We checked out and walked to the cab they had gotten.

"There is no way that I'm taking anymore of you guys." Stated the man in the driver's seat. He was black and had very short hair. I looked at his taxi permit and discovered his name was Jack Bruno.

"Jack Bruno, it is of the utmost importance that you take us with you." I said gesturing to my brother and I. Seth and Sara got in with my brother and I climbed onto Ron's lap.

"Do all of you talk like that?" He asked after he pulled into the road. I rolled my eyes.

"I am Ron and this is my sister Rebecca." Ron introduced us. I waved from my position. A few hours later we were still driving. I was trying to lighten up the mood by poking my brother but that just seemed to anger him. I sighed and poked Ron again.

_Bex you poke me one more time!_ He threatened. I stuck out my tongue and crossed my arms.

"Are your parents going to be okay with you spending all this money?" Jack Bruno asked.

"We previously agreed upon our financial deal. If your concern is-" Seth was cut off by Jack.

"My concern is I have a couple of kids in the back of my cab with a big wad of cash and a drop off location in the middle of nowhere. In my book that's called running away." Said Jack sounding a little bit angry. At that moment Jack's boss called so we didn't have to worry about that. About 3 seconds from then Sara and I sensed a vehicle coming up from behind us.

"Jack Bruno the vehicle's behind us are indicating a pattern of pursuit." Stated Sara. Every one of us kids Aura's went to nervous in that moment.

"There's no vehicles following." He said. After he looked in the mirror he realize how wrong he was.

"At your current rate of speed versus theirs they will overtake our vehicle in less than one minute." Said Ron.

"Relax kid, I'm just gonna let them pass." He said sounding a bit aggravated. He then slowed down. But the other vehicles didn't pass. Only one did. "See what I tell you? No one's following us. I'm the king of these roads." Just then the car in front of us slowed down and we slammed forward forcing me to hit my head on the small box in front of me.

_Bex!_Ron shouted. Then all went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two.

"How are you four holding up back there?" I heard Jack Bruno ask and I could feel Ron's hold on me tightening.

"Rebecca is unconscious." Stated Sara. That may be why I couldn't talk. I just hoped the people chasing us were gone.

"Sorry I dragged you guys into all of this." He said.

"There's no need to apologize Jack Bruno." Said Sara. She seemed to be the only one able to speak at the moment. "You're not always the one to blame." She said calmly. Then Seth spoke up.

"But the urgency of our trip has not decreased." He said.

"Don't worry. I'll get you guys where you need to go. You've earned it." He said. My eyes fluttered open at that moment.

"Ow." I croaked trying to sit up.

"Bex! Lay back down." Ron said. I then realized that I was spread out over the three of them. My feet were on Sara's lap and my legs on Ron's so that must mean… oh lord. I was on Seth's lap. My eyes widened and I tried to sit up again.

"No." Said Seth, pulling me to lay in his arms again while blushing. I was blushing too. "You need to rest." He said, rubbing my arm. Well that just made me blush more.

_You… like him?_ Asked Sara. My eyes widened.

_Sara!_ Did I like him? Oh shoot. I think I did.

_I am going to have fun with this. _She stated. I sighed and felt on my head. Hmm… no bump. Well that's good. A few hours later we were still in the same position but we were nearing our destination. My heart rate went up when I saw the shack along with all four of our aura's.

"We are here Jack Bruno." I said smiling.

"Here? There's nothing here." He stated, not even bothering to correct himself when he saw the shack. We pulled into the small drive and we all got excited.

"There's someone expecting you four right?" He asked sounding worried. "Doesn't look like anyone's home." He sated waiting for an answer.

"Don't worry Jack Bruno. We will soon be reunited with relatives." Said Sara. We were all staring at the shack in wonder. Seth looked down at me and I smiled.

"Everything will be okay." I stated happily. Everyone was unbuckling when Jack Bruno gave the price for our ride.

"Okay. $720.50 But after everything that went down today how about I knock off 20%-" Seth cut him off by handing him the money.

"Here." We all rushed out of the cab. Once I got out I swayed on my feet a bit but Seth put his arm around me and led me into the Shack. We closed the door behind us and started looking around. I stumbled over a lamp and broke it accidentally.

"Bex!" Ron said sounding angry.

"I didn't do it purposely." I said as Seth ran to hide with them behind the couch. We sat there for a while until Jack Bruno came in. Next thing we knew a table leg was swung at Seth.

"What just happened wha-" Asked Jack Bruno being cut off by Sara while Seth used his remote to locate the entrance. "What sort of trouble are you four in?" He asked.

"I suggest you return back to your vehicle. Your services are no longer required." He said and Ron nodded. I put my hand on Seth's shoulder.

"Seth He's just trying to help us."

"We don't need his help." Ron said.

"Someone has already been here looking for it." Said Seth. "We simply cannot trust any of them. Just us." He said quietly, glancing at me. I could see where he was coming from and so could Sara.

"We appreciate your efforts to assist us Jack Bruno." She said.

"But we can involve you no further." I finished just as Seth's remote went off.

"Got it." He said.

"Let's go." Said Ron. We hopped up leaving Jack Bruno there asking us to tell him what was going on. We ran to what used to be the kitchen. Seth had his arm around me and the remote in the other hand. He opened the refrigerator and attached the remote to it. The door opened and all of us peered down into it.

"What is that?" Asked Jack Bruno. No one answered. And We all climbed through the door. "Hey." Ron and Sara were behind Seth and I the whole way down. We then got to a shelve of alcohol and Seth attached the remote to that letting it slide open. We all went through one more hallway to see a chamber filled with all the plants on our planet, Jack following. We all looked around in wonder. "What is this place?" Asked Jack just as Seth's remote went off. He took his arm from my shoulders and pressed a button on the remote.

"This way." He said. We all followed him in single file, pushing our way through the plants. We separated looking around when Seth yelled.

"Sara it's here!" He yelled I ran back to him and by the time I got there so was everyone else. We watched on nervously as Sara placed her necklace on it and it pulsed rainbow colors. Sara reached her hand into it and Seth took my hand. When her hand came out it was holding the experiment. We all beamed at each other. Seth spun me around and kissed me. He pulled away blushing. "Sorr-" He was cut off by me kissing him again.

"Do not say sorry." I smiled blushing. He hugged me and we both looked at the experiment while Ron looked on with a frown.

"What is that?" Asked Jack Bruno. Seth and I parted and were now holding hands.

"What we came for, Jack Bruno." Said Sara.

"Really? Is anyone else looking for it?" Asked Jack and Seth looked at him cautiously. "Say the person who trashed everything upstairs?" He asked. We all looked at him with a look on.

"We think so." Said Ron grabbing Sara's hand that wasn't holding the experiment. Seth put an arm around me.

"It is very valuable. Which is why it was so vital that we locate it first." He said.

"What makes you so sure that whoever else wanted it isn't still looking for it?" He asked. Just then something clicked and we all jumped, Seth's hold on me tightening. We all ducked down. "Go, go." Said Jack Bruno pushing us into the ferns and holding up the table leg. He went in front of us and Seth pulled me behind him. One of the trees cracked. "Go! Go! Run!" Shouted Jack letting us go in front of him. We were running through the ferns when I sensed the Siphon behind us. Little did we know that Jack had made him angry. Seth pulled me down when we realized that Jack was no longer behind us. He was holding onto me tightly. We could only watch as the Siphon shot down one of the ceiling plants, knocking Seth and I over therefore giving the Siphon our location. We all ran.

"Jack Bruno?" I yelled looking for him.

"Jack Bruno!" Yelled Sara. He was directly across from us.

"Kids!" He yelled. One of the plants leaked fire down to the ground and we watched, horrified, as the grass caught fire. We all started running toward the door while the fire spread.

"Go, go, go Bex!" Yelled Ron from behind me. An explosion went off right next to us, tossing us about ten feet from where we were. We got up and ran as fast as we could through the fire, trying to find the door.

"Jack Bruno?" Yelled Sara. The Siphon came out from behind us and knocked the experiment from her hand. It took her arm and knocked Seth back. Just as the Siphon was about to grab the experiment Sara took it into her hand and Jack tackled the Siphon to the ground. It grabbed no him around the neck, chocking him then threw him into a tree. An explosion went off throwing the Siphon away from us and Jack got up and ran to us. I was in front with Sara and the boys were behind us.

"Run! We gotta go!" Yelled Jack. We all ran through the explosions and toward the door. We got to the shelf just as the Siphon shot towards us. Seth was closing the door and the shot hit the door knocking him out and the rest of us down. I screamed hitting the wall. I got up to see Seth still laying where he fell.

"Seth!" yelled Sara, taking the words out of my mouth. Jack picked him up while Sara and I fluttered around him.

"Seth!" I said. Ron grabbed our hands and Jack started yelling.

"Keep moving! Keep moving!" He yelled as we ran out of the refrigerator. The whole house was glowing in a threatening red color and we all ran out the door only to see that the front was filled with explosions. We ran as fast as we could to the car and Sara, Ron and I got in first. I sat on Ron's lap with Seth next to us and I buckled him in while Ron was fitting ours over us. Ash was raining down from the sky like snow and an explosion close to the car went off. Jack Bruno got in and started to drive away, leaving the exploding house behind hopefully with the Siphon still inside.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three.

Jack Brushed his head off while we drove away. I was shaking and Ron had both arms around Sara and I. Seth lifted his head looking confused. He looked at me and grimaced.

"How's your brother doing?" Jack asked Sara.

"His system has the ability to-" She started being cut off by Seth.

"I am fine." He stated. I looked at him worriedly and he took my hand. I sighed.

"It is of great importance that we gain much distance from this location." Said Ron but Jack Bruno ignored him.

"You know I'm glad you're feeling better." He said. That made two of us. "Because you're going to need it when you explain to me just what happened back there!" He yelled the last part. We all looked at each other. I sighed and unbuckled, climbing into Seth's lap as we pulled over. I looked up at Seth to see his aura was angry. Why was he angry? If I was Jack Bruno I would want to know what was going on too. Jack turned around in his seat after he stopped the cab and looked at us. "Alright here's the deal. The cab doesn't move till your mouths do. So start talking." Seth took a deep breath to calm himself and spoke.

"The information you are seeking is not within your grasp of understanding." He said, his hold tightening on me.

"We are dealing with issues outside the realm of… your world." I explained.

"Hey, I'm a cab driver okay? I have had plenty of worldly experi…" He trailed off looking behind us. We looked behind us and saw the Siphon's ship. Seth's breathing increased and so did mine.

"Sara, We have to go!" He yelled pulling me up so that he could look me in the eyes. She made the car go fast and I clung to Seth in fear of being knocked out again.

"What is it?" Asked Jack, steering the car in the right direction as I put my head in the crook of Seth's neck. That's when it started shooting at us. I screamed and it shot in front of us, Jack slammed on the brakes, causing us to be flung forward. "Hang on!" He yelled. Seth held on to me tighter seeing as he was already buckled in. We swerved off the road and down a hill, looking back. "Hold on!" Yelled Jack. We slammed right onto a train track. Jack drove into a tunnel and turned off the car. Seth looked at me then to Sara, who was holding the experiment.

"We can't let him destroy it Sara." He said quietly, she nodded. Jack turned his head.

"Who is he and this time I need real answers." He said.

"It's a Siphon." Said Sara.

"What?"

"It is an assassin trained to pursue his target until his mission is completed." Said Ron carefully.

"And his mission is?" asked Jack. Two blue lights shined onto the ground outside.

"Us." I whispered. We all held our breath as the lights came closer and Seth glanced at me. Jack's hand inched toward the ignition ready to make a run for it if need be. The lights were about an inch from the car when they pulled back and disappeared completely. Jack started the car and slowly went forward on the train tracks.

"Is there a safer route Jack Bruno?" Asked Ron and Sara at the same time.

"Not unless you know how to fly." He said. The Siphon shot us from behind and we sped forward and into a tunnel. The Siphon followed us.

"Jack Bruno!" I yelled looking back.

"C'mon c'mon! hold it together!" Yelled Jack. A train horn sounded from ahead and we looked toward it in terror. "Oh come on!" Yelled Jack as the light came into view.

"Faster! Faster!" Yelled Seth, his voice sounding strained.

"It won't go any faster!" Jack yelled. Ron was holding onto Sara's hand and Seth and I were clinging to each other.

"Sara!" I yelled. She sped the car up and we swerved off the tracks just in time.

"Hold on!" Jack yelled. The train exploded when the Siphon's ship hit it. One of the compartments came flying towards us. "Watch out!" Yelled Jack. Seth curled in on himself shielding me. It passed over us and exploded. We drove into a field and Jack stopped the car and got out to fix it. Seth watched him warily and once he couldn't hear he turned to Sara.

"We cannot trust him." He said. I rubbed his arm.

"No. I know we can. We must." She said giving a pointed look at me. What? I already trust him Sar don't look at me like that!

_Seth wants to protect you._ She explained. I looked at her confused and sighed. I had to find out if it was true, so I used a gift that I didn't use that often because of the invading privacy. I looked at Seth and searched his mind. It was like going through a filing drawer. Anger… nope. Happiness… hey! I'm in here! Okay… protectiveness… Yep I'm in here too. That's why he was so angry at Jack earlier. Because he wanted to get away.

_You're right. And I want to protect him too. _I said to Sara. Outside Jack was getting into the car and Sara spoke up once he had settled.

"We know you are frustrated Jack Bruno-" She was cut off by Jack.

"No. No more Jack Bruno this and Jack Bruno that. I've been asking for answers." He said angrily as Seth glared at him.

"You already know the answers Jack Bruno. My brother and our friends are indeed not from your planet." She said. He started laughing.

"So that's it? Mystery solved! You four want me to believe that you're all aliens?" He asked.

"It is the truth." Said Seth a bit on the angry side.

"Really?" He looked unconvinced. "Because you don't look like aliens." He said. What did he mean 'we don't look like aliens'? We already said we weren't from his planet!

"Well what does an alien look like Jack Bruno?" Asked Ron.

"You know what an alien looks like! They look like little green people with antennas and laser guns and 'take me to your leader earthlings'" He said. That's when I spoke up.

"He requires some sort of proof." Everyone looked at me. "He thinks we are insulting his intelligence." I stated.

"You think? You can't just drop the 'we're aliens' bomb on people!" He yelled mimicking my voice. Seth glared at him, and I just stared. I sounded nothing like that thank you very much. In the middle of his rant Sara lifted all of the loose things in the cab and he stopped talking.

"I have the ability to move objects with my mind." She said.

"That's impossible." Jack rasped looking at the floating coins and such.

"No, it's quite possible. On our planet as well as yours. You don't do it because you haven't learned to use your full brain capacity." She said.

"No… I don't do it because it's kind of creepy and I would really like you to stop." He said. Sara made a face and put the things down. Jack took a deep breath and then we saw the lights. They looked like the light on the Siphons ship… shoot.

"Jack Bruno!" I yelled and he snapped his head around to look at the lights, his hand flying to the ignition, trying to turn the car on. Seth's hold on me tightened as we looked on in terror.

"Come on! Come on!" He yelled as the lights got closer and our eyes grew. My arms around Seth tightened and my breath got faster. "Start!" He yelled as the horn to a truck went off and it passed safely. Everyone in the car let out the breath they were holding and Jack started the cab.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ya ya! Chapter four! Woot woot! Hope you guys like it because I hate doing movie FF's I have decided. It's all so confusing.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Race to witch mountain…*sniff sniff***

Chapter four.

We pulled into a small town called Stony Creek and into a car garage. We all got out of the car and Seth put his arm around me pulling me closer. Jack looked at us weird.

"Are you two-" Sara cut him off.

"We must get the vehicle fixed Jack Bruno." She said. He nodded and looked around.

"Hello?! Anyone here?!" He yelled.

"Yea we're closed." Said a man from behind the desk.

"Oh there you are. Yea I know you're closed but we're experiencing a little bit of car trouble so-"

"We're still closed." The man stated. "you should experience car trouble when we're open." He said getting up from the chair.

"Well I'll work on that next time. This time I really need you to make sure-"

"Jack Bruno." I said tugging on his sleeve. "The only thing that will convince Eddy Cortez to reopen for business would be a significant amount of money." I said looking up at him.

"Hey wait a minute… Do I know you?" Eddy asked me, Seth's arm tensed. Jack answered.

"No, you don't know them from anywhere. I'll pay you double your rate." He said holding the money out.

"How bout triple?" Eddy joked.

"Done." Said Jack. Eddy moved on to look at the car.

"What you get a fight with a rhinoceros?" He started chuckling. "Poor rhino." He laughed along with Jack. We started laughing too… until Jack gave us the look.

"I don't even know where to start with this baby." Said Eddy.

"Well where you could start is-" Jack started talking car talk at this point and I just tuned it out. "you got one hour." Said Jack just as the rearview mirror fell off.

We walked to a bar on the corner street and walked into the door. My brother was holding Sara's hand.

_Sara? You like Ron._ I stated.

_What? Umm yes I do._ She said defeated. I smiled. The bar was quite noisy and everyone would push you. Seth held on tighter and I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Come on." Said Jack directing us to a table. "Over here. Come on sit, sit down." We all sat down. I was leaning into Seth when Jacks thoughts reached my mind. Sara and I snapped our heads around.

"I hope you do not act upon your thought of making a fast break out of the back door of Rays, thus leaving stony creek, never to look back at us again." I said as Seth glared at him.

"How do you know that?" He asked.

"My sister and Sara also have the gift of telepathy. they can read the minds of those nearest to them." Said Ron.

"Really? Well you tell your sister," I'm right here! "That here on earth, reading minds. Very rude. Don't do that." He said directing the last part at me.

"I do respect others privacy as much as I can you know." I stated glaring at him. Just then the waitress walked over.

"Hey guys. Welcome to Ray's my name is Tina I'll be your server." She said. She had blonde hair and was wearing a pink shirt. Then she looked at us and her eyes got big. "Woah. Look at the four of you." She said.

"What do you mean look at the four of them? They look like just four regular innocent all American kids." Jack said gesturing to us. Great, great acting Jack, just brilliant.

"Who looked like they just rolled around in a pig pen right before dinner that's all." She said. The Sheriff walked up to her and she told him she would be right there. "Now why don't the four of you come with me, and we'll get you all cleaned up huh?" She asked pointing to us. As we were getting up Jack nodded,

"Hurry back." He said and I had the childish urge to stick out my tongue at him. Tina led us away and directed Sara and I to the girls bathroom. I washed my face and my hands enjoying the clean feeling. We all met up outside and Seth grabbed my hand, pulling me closer. Tina led us back to our table just as Jack hung up his phone. We sat down and got comfortable. "You know, I think it would be-" Started Jack. Sar and I already knew what he was going to say.

"Best for everyone if we found another ride." Sara finished. Jack glared at her.

"Seriously, you two gotta stop doing that." He said. I looked at him pleadingly.

"Jack Bruno, it is understandable that you are scared and confused considering all that has occurred." I said. He shook his head.

"I'm not scared." He said, though his aura told the truth. Sara and I raised my eyebrows. "Just a little confused. But the bottom line is you guys need someone from NASA or the air force, not me." I shook my head.

"If you abandon us now, our mission will be in serious jeopardy." I said looking at him seriously.

"Hey look, I'm just trying to be honest here, okay? I'm the wrong guy." He said nodding his head for emphasis.

"A wise human once said 'you are what you think you are.'" Sara said, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Then why don't you find that guy and ask him?!" He said loudly.

"It was the Buddha. He is unavailable." Stated Seth. Jack shook his head and knocked his hand on the table. I looked at him sadly.

"How is it that beings on your planet can be so large in form, yet feel so small inside?" I asked Jack. He shook his head and rolled his eyes. I put my small hand over his large one. "Maybe you need help too Jack Bruno." I said sadly. He looked at me and just then his phone rang. He took his hand from me and answered it.

"Dominic I told you-" He started but then he got a confused look on his face. Then realization. I glanced at everyone else. They knew who it was. Jack got up from the table, motioned a one minute to us and walked away. I started hyperventilating.

"Becca?" asked Seth. I looked at him and he rubbed my shoulder with his arm around me.

"I'm fine." I breathed after I was done hyperventilating. Sara was watching us nervously. What would happen to us? If they caught us then we would be like gerbils in a science lab. At that thought I pressed my lips to Seth's cheek. Jack walked back to us and pulled everyone up.

"They're here for us aren't they?" Asked Ron. Jack looked back at us and nodded.

"Yeah. They are." He said turning away from us. Seth pulled me closer and my pulse sped up. Jack walked over to the Sheriff.

"I knew we couldn't trust him. It's too late, we have to run." Said Seth starting to pull me away.

"Wait." I said, dragging him back to where Sara and Ron were standing.

"I was just wondering what your towns policy is regarding concealed fire arms?" He said to the Sheriff who looked confused.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"There's a whole lot of guns coming in right now." He said turning to us and motioning us forward. We ran up behind the railing with him and moved slowly as we saw a bunch of men in suits coming in. Everything seemed to go in slow motion because of them entering as we moved away from them and concealed ourselves. The Sheriff got up and looked at them.

"Can I help you boys out?" He asked cautiously.

"Official government business, excuse me." Said the man who was in charge. He looked scary and a shiver ran up my spine at what he would do to us if we were caught.

"Officially my town, that makes it my business."

"Mr. Carson." Said the man. The guy standing next to him pulled out two guns and pointed them at random people. As did the rest of the men and the music stopped. We made our way to the back of the restaurant and stayed there. "You're making a big mistake Sheriff." Said the man.

"I'll take my chances."

"This is not good." Jack said as he realized that there were no exits. We turned around and Tina was there.

**A/n: Ashurii: You have been awesome and I love you for reviewing! **

**Everyone else is forgetting to press the green button at the bottom of the screen. REVIEW!**


End file.
